This invention relates to a rotor-locking mechanism for a spinning reel for fishing.
In general, such a spinning reel is conventionally equipped with a mechanism for stopping the rotation of the rotor. Typically, a conventional spinning reel is used in such a manner that the bail arm is brought down to the line release position first and a fishing line is cast by picking up the line. Since the rotor is prevented from turning in the reverse direction by the aforesaid mechanis, when the line is cast, because the rotor is not prevented from turning in the line-winding direction, the inertial rotation of the handle arm may cause the rotor to turn when the line is cast. This will cause the bail arm to be positioned incorrectly, whereas in the case of a finger pickup type reel, the line may tangle with the line guard roller of the bail arm or be cut thereby. This may cause the loss of the catch during operation of the reel.